


The offer

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley's not having the best of times. Then Colin calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The offer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing that came to my mind after seeing the video of Bradley arriving at the premier with Georgia on May 19th.
> 
> It's not betaed, I just had to get it out.
> 
> It has nothing to do with the real Bradley James and Colin Morgan. Don't know them, don't own them, have no clue of what's going on in their minds. Or elsewhere.

Bradley frowned when he heard another mail drop into the inbox. He was just about to log off and go to bed, which he tried to postpone for as long as possible these days. 

Hmm…a mail from Colin, that was rare. A message on whatsapp, yes, that was Colin, a text once in a while, but a mail? Bradley opened it and blinked when it just contained a smiley. Then he discovered the attachment and opened the .jpg. 

The photo showed them both on the set in France, during the first season of the show, sitting in their chairs, laughing hysterically over some joke nobody else would ever get. Bradley smiled; Colin always knew how to make him smile.

Before his mood could turn even worse, since he could never admit how desperately he missed those times, his skype showed a new call. Fiddling for his headset, he accepted the call and it took his breath away to see Colin’s face on the screen. 

“Hey there.”

“Hi, Colin.”

“Just wanted to say that I sent you a mail.”

Bradley chuckled. “You remind me of my uncle. He always called to announce he faxed something or sent a mail.”

Colin laughed. “Well, I thought it was important.”

Getting serious again, Bradley took in Colin’s face. Even though it was just on a screen, this was the closest they had been in at least half a year. “You’re looking good, how are things?”

“This isn’t about me, Brad. You look like shit. What’s going on there?”

Bradley pinched the bridge on his nose, so Colin wouldn’t see that tears had come to his eyes when he said this. How Colin always felt when he was down was beyond him. Must be some secret northern Irish thing, a sixth sense for moods or something. “Nothing much.”

“Still no luck?”

Swallowing hard at the look on Colin’s face, Bradley shook his head. “Audition after audition and nobody ever calls back. It’s like I’m just the toy boy on Georgia’s arm.”

“How are things with her?” 

Bradley just shrugged. Some days he loved her with all of his heart, other days he wished she had never been born. It was like he couldn’t live with her, but he couldn’t do without her either. So he always came back to Los Angeles, trying to get a foot in the door here after he’d burnt some bridges in the UK. 

And since Colin had told him that he couldn’t be with him at that time. That had hurt so much that he had taken all his belongings as soon as he wasn’t needed for promotion of the last season any longer and fled to Georgia. Yet, Colin was his best friend and always felt when things were off, no matter how many miles he put between them. “How are things on your end?” 

Colin smiled sadly and Bradley knew that he knew that he was just changing the topic. “Pretty good. The team here is great and it feels good to be back home. Well, almost.”

“You sound a lot more like…” Like when I first met you. Like back when I didn’t understand what you were saying. Back, when I fell in love with you. “…like the country boy from the island.” He managed a smile.

“This isn’t my own accent and you know that.” Colin grinned. “But yeah, it’s neat to try out something new again.”

“Have you been home? Seeing your folks?”

“Oh, yes, I have. It’s not that far from Belfast. Actually, I’m at their house right now.”

Bradley smiled fondly; he liked Colin’s parents. “Tell them I said ‘hi’, okay?”

“Will do.”

“You know, I’ve…it’s late.” It felt good talking to Colin, but Bradley felt it was safer to stay away from serious topics.

“Listen, Bradley,” Colin seemed to be nervous all of a sudden, “I thought…if you need a break from all of this…I mean, if the sun there gets too hot and boring…”

“Yeah?” What was Colin trying to tell him? Bradley’s heart was beating faster. When he had left and Colin said he understood, that it was okay. He’d been back to see him on stage a few times, but never because Colin had asked him to. Yet, there had always been a ticket waiting for him at the box office. 

“…there’s a ticket waiting for you.” 

“A ticket?” Bradley didn’t understand. Colin was working on that TV show now, he couldn’t go see him work on stage.

Colin took a deep breath and then looked straight at him. “At the BA counter. Stop-over in Heathrow.” He didn’t say more and waited.

It took a while to sink in. Colin had picked up how shitty he felt lately and offered him…what did he offer? Bradley wasn’t sure, but he didn’t hesitate. For the first time in what felt like weeks, a genuine smile spread across his face. “Let me check if I can make it to the next flight.”


End file.
